Anger Managment
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Logan would do anything to control his anger. Blaine would do anything to get Logan out from under his skin. Kurt just wants them all to get along. Take an unconventional idea and suddenly, everything has changed. Based on Dalton by CP Coulter


**Story: Anger Management**

**Summary: Logan would do anything to control his anger. Blaine would do anything to get Logan out from under his skin. Kurt just wants them all to get along. Take an unconventional idea and suddenly, everything has changed. **

**A/N: Now, I feel like this needs to come with a very special author's note and you should probably read it before you read the story.**

**I had this dream and the story line wouldn't leave me head until I wrote it down. I'm not sure why because it doesn't follow anything I normally do, but it's there and I've got other stories I need to finish and I need this idea out of my head so I can focus on my other fics.**

**The story is based from CP COULTER's Dalton. It's a Logan/Blaine/Kurt pairing with an ending of Klaine and Jogan (Julian and Logan). It doesn't quite fit the characterizations that CP COULTER has for these characters, so it's defiantly OOC and AU. **

**It is smut, pure and simple, with a little bit of a story line. The ending is fluffy though.** **The sex scene does involve Blaine and Logan together, so if you aren't interested in that, don't read. Also, I ask that you respectively do not flame this story, due to the fact that the characters are OOC and the situation is unlikely. I'm aware of all those things already.**

**That being said, it turned out better than I imagined it would.**

***ashley convinced me to post this. Blame her.**

* * *

><p>They had been held up in Blaine's room for the good part of an hour and the only real accomplishment they'd made was Logan's temper flaring up again. "This is absolutely pointless," Logan said as he paced by the window. "Knowing this story won't change anything."<p>

"No," Kurt agreed. "But secrets burn people up. I can see it burning you up right this second."

"It's not a fucking secret if all of Windsor knows," Logan seethed out and his gaze caught Blaine's as if to say he was responsible.

"Logan, sit down and shut up." Kurt placed a hand on his hip and glared at the taller boy, using the same tone he had once used to get Tabitha to be quiet.

Instantly, Logan stilled and turned to look at Kurt. Anger flashed in his eyes and Blaine tensed. "Don't even think about touching him Logan," Blaine said in that deep and dark voice Kurt had only heard a few times and only in the presence of Logan.

"He won't," Kurt said and he sounded so sure of it that Logan sat down on the chair behind him. How could he possibly trust him that much? "Now, we aren't getting anywhere. I had hoped that by both of you telling me this story, we'd work out the issues between the two of you. You **have **to work out your issues or Harvey might just kick you both out of the Warblers."

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend. "Kurt, I'm not sure anything short of an act of God will get Logan and me to be anything less than hostile. There's too much pain involved."

"On both parts," Logan added because he knew no one really believed he'd been hurt.

Kurt nodded and suddenly he was pacing back and forth, thinking about this. "What you need is closure." Both boys watched him carefully. "Were you two intimate when you were together?"

"Kurt…" Blaine looked at him with those big, 'please don't make me do this' eyes.

"Just answer the question," Kurt snapped.

"Yes," Logan said. When Blaine glared at him, Logan shrugged. "He asked a reasonable question Blaine. You know, you don't have to protect him from everything. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

Blaine's glare got harder and Kurt could see the clenched fists at Blaine's side. "I've got an idea. It's totally insane, but it just might be the only thing that would help. It sounds, although I haven't heard to whole story, that this relationship ended very suddenly and on Logan's part, very violently."

Blaine nodded. "It's difficult to explain…"

"I really don't think explaining it to me is going to fix whatever is wrong with the two of you. It's obvious that Logan doesn't want to talk and it's obvious that you don't want to listen. You two can barely be in the same room with each other, unless there is some serious issue going on. But it's obvious, from the way you stood up to his dad and they way Logan helped with the search for Shane; that some small, minuscule part of you still cares for the other." Kurt had stopped pacing, standing in between the two. "What if, there's still some small, minuscule part of each of you that craves something else?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot to his hairline and Logan just stared. "If you are, in any way, insinuating that I'm still in love with Blaine or him with me, you've lost it Kurt."

"No, I don't think love is possible between the two of you anymore. I'm one hundred percent sure that Blaine loves me, that he's in love with me, and that I have no worries about him leaving me for you. And whatever love you may have held for Blaine, the fact remains that you no longer feel that now. I'm talking about something else." Neither boy said anything and Kurt took that as a reason to keep talking. "I think that some part of you, however small, still has a lingering sexual attraction to the other. That maybe, because everything ended so suddenly and with so much pain, that a part of you resents not being able to have that one last time."

If Blaine had looked shocked before, it was nothing compared to now. He's mouth was open wide and he staring at Kurt as if he was insane. Logan laughed. "That's an interesting theory," he said. "What do you say Blaine, one last fuck?"

"You are being crude," Blaine said with a sneer.

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." Kurt watched as a look of pure horror came across Blaine's face. "Hear me out. I read somewhere, and please don't ask questions about why, that sometimes people use sex as a way to… take out frustration as it is. And pretty much all that stands between you and Logan being cordial with each other is a massive amount of anger and frustration that's built up between you."

"Are you seriously saying that you want me to fuck my ex?" Blaine watched to see if Kurt would react to the statement. Instead, he stayed calm and collected.

Logan sneered at Blaine. "I'm not repulsive and I am still in the room."

"The only person I want to have sex with is you Kurt," Blaine said, completely ignoring the other boy.

"Ditto," Logan responded and laughed when Blaine jumped out of his seat.

"Sit down Blaine!" Kurt pressed a hand to Blaine's chest and pushed, the other boy sitting back down on the couch. "Yes, I'm suggesting that you have sex with Logan. Not alone of course, I'm not that understanding. I'll have to stay."

"You could join," Logan said with a wink and Blaine glared again.

Kurt turned to him and pressed a finger to his lips for him to be quiet. "I think, if you fucked him, it will help you get that anger out that you've been holding for him. And I think that if Logan let you, gave you that small bit of control, it might help him too. I also think it might help him with his own anger issues."

"Wait," Logan said and this time his voice had neither anger nor laughter in it. "I don't bottom."

"Exactly," Kurt said. "Like you can't just look at you and tell that you don't bottom. But hear me out, you've been all about control. You won't take your meds because you can't feel but you can't control your emotions when you aren't on meds. It's all about control with you Logan. I'm not suggesting that you can borrow Blaine whenever you want; this is strictly a onetime thing. I'm just suggesting that helping your issues with Blaine might not be the only benefit of this arrangement."

"What do you get out of this Kurt?" Blaine was sitting very, very still and showing no emotion.

Kurt sighed. "I love you Blaine. You make me happy. But I remember our fight vividly, and I don't want a repeat. I like Logan, he's a good friend and I think he'd be a good person if he could control his anger. I like singing with him because he's talented and I'm talented, just like I like singing with Reed. I'm not going to leave you for him, because I love you and I'm so happy with you, but I don't think I can keep the two of you from killing each other much longer. You said it yourself, this issue you have with him is standing between us. And your position with the Warblers is extremely shaky if you don't find a way to fix this. I just… I want us all to be happy and move on."

"I'm not interested in fucking him," Blaine said.

"Don't lie," Logan said. It wasn't angry and Blaine turned to face him. "You think I don't remember, but I remember everything from our relationship. And everyone uses sex for comfort."

All three boys fell silent, taking in the seriousness of this situation. "Kurt, I'm afraid this is going to hurt you."

"Do you love him?" Blaine looked up at him and Kurt kneeled at his feet, taking his hands in his own. "Look inside yourself and think real hard. Do you still love Logan?" Blaine took a few minutes but he shook his head. "I know you don't, just like I know Logan doesn't love you. I'm not afraid of this idea; I want this feud and this anger to end between you. If this works, it works. It's not like it could make things worse, you practically fought it out in Warblers practice the other day. It's just, instead of fighting with your fist; you'll fuck the anger out of you."

Blaine looked at the boy, his boy, in front of him. Kurt had always been understanding, but this was a level of trust and understanding Blaine had never experienced. "Do you think it would help?"

The question wasn't for Kurt and Logan knew it. He leaned his head back against the chair. "I honestly don't know. I've never even considered it before. But he's right, it can't make things worse."

"You don't bottom," Blaine said.

"I'd fuck a horse if it would control my temper without the meds," Logan said deadpanned. "It's worth the try. If it works, and we get the closure we need, then that alone would be worth it. If it helps me control myself, I'll find someone willing to help me out."

Blaine looked from Logan to Kurt and then back. "This is by far the most fucked up thing I've ever heard of. It's so insane."

"That just might be why it will work," Kurt said.

"Oh fuck it," Blaine said. "Fine, I'll do it. I'm in."

Kurt turned to Logan. "And you?"

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>It was awkward, knowing what they were about to do. Kurt, although completely secure in his relationship with Blaine, was worried more about the actual act of watching Blaine fuck Logan than any insecurity that Blaine might suddenly leave him for Logan. "Are you joining?"<p>

"No," Kurt answered to Blaine's question. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm not. That might change."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "I don't think I can do this if I'm not mad at him."

Logan grinned. "I can make you mad at me, all you have to do is ask." In the next second, Logan had left his chair, grabbed Kurt, pulled him to him, and kissed him.

The effect was instant; Blaine jumped up and pulled Logan away from Kurt. There was a fire in Blaine's eyes, like he'd been waiting for just one time where he didn't have to hold back. But, instead of pulling back to hit him, Blaine grabbed the back of Logan's neck and forced them together, kissing him hard. It was pure anger, pure teeth and hands grabbing roughly at skin. The height difference was a big issue and Blaine backed them up until Logan was lying on the bed and Blaine was straddling his hips. Kurt stayed where he was, sitting on the couch, keeping ever so quiet. It was odd, that he would find this erotic because there was no romance at all in this, but he was a teenage boy and both of the boys were hot. They stopped noticing anything around them, both of them trying hard to control the kiss. Blaine pressed his hands into Logan's hips, pushing him against the bed. "Submit," he hissed out. Something in Blaine had changed. Instead of the normally calm and collected boy, Blaine had let loose and become something darker.

"Make me Anderson," Logan said with just a hint of amusement. The smirk on his face faded to something unreadable when Blaine leaned down and bit hard into the connection of Logan's neck and shoulder. "Fuck!"

Blaine grinned into the skin and reached down, ripping Logan's shirt off in the process. "I'm going to make you beg for me to fuck you Wright."

"I don't beg for shit," Logan hissed out and he attempted to thrust his hips up.

Blaine's grip on the other boy's hips held strong and Logan remembered that Blaine was a lot stronger than he looked. Blaine leaned down again to kiss Logan, hard and angry. Kurt watched, fascinated at the level of pure anger between the two. He's always imagined sex as sweet and romantic. This wasn't sex, he realized, this was fucking. The kind of fucking that meant nothing but a means to an end. And while Kurt had no interest in ever doing this, he couldn't deny that watching it made him hot. "You think," Blaine said as he pulled away from the kiss and attacked Logan's chest, "that you are so fucking great. I'll show you Logan, you aren't better than me."

Logan hissed out as Blaine bit into his side hard. He'd be bruised tomorrow, that was for sure. But he could feel it; something deep inside of him was soaking up all of Blaine's anger and the feeling of him controlling them. "Prove it then," he whispered darkly.

Blaine reached down and unbuttoned Logan's pants, ripping the zipper down and pulling them off. Logan heard a rip but when Blaine reached down and jerked his boxers off, Logan could no longer think. Blaine's hands went back to Logan's hips and he jerked the boy up off the bed.

Logan reached out to undress Blaine and Blaine slapped his hand away. "You don't get to see me Logan," Blaine hissed. "You aren't fucking worth it."

"Fuck you Blaine," Logan said.

Blaine smiled, the kind of manic smile Logan had seen in his own reflection, and it was almost humorous. Blaine turned him roughly by the hips and then pushed him back down onto the bed. Logan fought, attempting to get out Blaine's hold. "Stop it or I'll fucking tie you up. Don't act all prim and proper now Logan, you've been hard since I kissed you." Blaine ran on hand down his spine, the other still pressing into his hip. "I can see it in your eyes, you want my cock." To emphasis his point, Blaine thrust his jean covered cock against Logan's ass.

Logan made a sound and his hips moved of their own accord. "Fuck you."

Blaine laughed. "I don't think so, you aren't worth that either."

From his position on the couch, Kurt could see the anger melting out of Logan in exchange for the pleasure. Blaine was still angry; it swirled around him like a cloud. Kurt watched as the muscles in the boy's forearms flexed under the strain of holding the much larger boy down. Kurt wanted to lick that skin and before he had consciously though about it, he was moving towards them. Blaine was wrapped up in Logan, thrusting his hips forward and was utterly surprised when Kurt was standing beside him, licking the line of his defined muscle. "You need to remember," Kurt whispered, "that he's been hurt too. He's not worthless."

"He's worth less than you," Blaine hissed out and a growl came from the boy under him.

Kurt walked around them, more confidence in him that he knew he had. He knew that Blaine kept a bottle of lube in the nightstand, just in case. Kurt got it and returned, pressing the bottle into Blaine's hands. "Show him what he lost."

Blaine didn't know if it was the fact that Kurt was standing there or the fact that he was thinking exactly the same thing, but he let out a growl and grabbed the bottle. He popped the cap and covered his fingers before reaching down and pushing an entire finger into Logan. "Fuck," Logan said and his hips bucked. "Fuck that hurt you bastard."

Blaine didn't speak and Kurt watched in awe as Blaine pulled the finger back and thrust it in just as hard. Another string of expletives came from Logan and it urged Blaine on. "All you have to do is say it, beg me for my cock Logan, and I'll fuck you." Blaine added a second finger.

The pain subsided when Blaine hit that spot inside Logan and Logan was sure he'd never felt anything like this before. "Go to hell Blaine," Logan said.

Kurt watched, eyes wide, as Blaine added another finger to Logan. He was squirming, his body language was practically begging for it, but Kurt knew Logan wouldn't get it if he didn't beg him. Kurt pulled himself up on the bed and sat Indian style beside Logan. He practically ached to touch himself, but this wasn't about him. "Just do it Logan."

Logan's head snapped as he turned to see Kurt so close to him. "No."

Kurt ran a single finger down his cheek. He could feel the wetness from his tears there. "Don't you want it? Don't you want to be able to walk into the same room with him and be totally in control of your emotions? Don't you want to know that Blaine can no longer send you over the edge?"

Logan looked at him and a small whimper escaped him. "I won't do it," Logan hissed.

Blaine laughed, crooked his fingers, and thrust them back in. Logan screamed. "Do you know what it'd feel like to have my cock in you? It will feel fucking amazing Logan. And you want it; your body language says that you do. So ask me for it Logan and I'll give it to you."

"Fuck you," he hissed again.

"I'm not angry anymore Logan," Blaine said and Kurt looked up at his face to see that it was true. The anger was gone in Blaine. "Now, I just feel bad for you. And if you just ask me, I'll make it all better."

Logan's eyes were watering again and Kurt could see the battle raging in them. "Are you still angry with him Logan?"

Blaine's fingers kept their steady pace but he'd stopped trying to hit his prostate. "No," Logan whispered. "I'm not angry anymore."

"Ask him Logan," Kurt whispered. He wasn't looking at Logan anymore; his eyes had caught Blaine's. "Ask him for it and he'll make you come. He'll help you because despite it all, despite everything that's happened… you are still a person and you still need help. And Blaine's going to help you."

Logan moaned again and his hips bucked. "Goddamn it," he hissed. "Fuck me Blaine."

"No," Blaine said. "Try again."

"I hate you."

"You don't," Blaine said. "Like I don't hate you."

"Goddamn it, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Just, please?" It wasn't the tone you'd expect one to beg to be fucked but it pushed Blaine over the edge. He unzipped his pants, pulled himself out, slicked up his cock, lined up, and thrust in deep. "Fuck!"

The pain that came across Logan's face was almost too much for Kurt to see, so he settled on the pure ecstasy on Blaine's face. "He's so fucking tight," Blaine whispered.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked the question, because it wasn't in Blaine's mind to think about it at the moment.

"Yes, goddamn it Blaine, please." Logan pushed back against him and Blaine snapped. He pulled back out, only to thrust in hard and deep again. This time he angled slightly and hit his mark. Logan screamed out Blaine's name.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him, watching him with a lusty glaze. "Join us," he whispered. "You should get a reward for helping us."

Kurt shook his head, not trusting his voice. "Let me touch him Blaine," Logan said breathlessly, his hips matching Blaine's thrusts.

"Can he?" Blaine's eyes were blown, dark and cloudy with lust, but he was still asking. Kurt nodded. "Do it Logan."

They shifted just slightly, enough that Logan could reach a hand out and place it at Kurt's thigh. In a matter of second, Logan had managed to free him from his jeans and briefs, stroking hard. "Shit."

Blaine laughed and looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes closed and his head thrown back in pleasure. The sight of it all, the sounds Kurt was making mixed with sounds Logan was making and suddenly they were all right there. "So close Blaine," Logan whispered.

"Come for me Wright," Blaine said, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

And he did, he came with a cry, clenching around Blaine and sending Blaine over the edge. Two more strokes from Logan and suddenly Kurt was coming too.

Blaine collapsed in the small space between Kurt and Logan. Kurt stretched out and let Blaine pull him to him. Laying his head on Blaine's chest, he looked over to see Logan watching them with an odd expression. For a while, none of them spoke. They were all sweaty, Kurt and Logan were covered in come, and Logan was still naked. Blaine and Kurt had both tucked themselves back in. It was just quiet, and then Logan spoke. "When did you get so fucking smart?"

Blaine chuckled and Kurt smiled. "I take it that this worked?"

Blaine and Logan shared a look, then a smile. "Yeah," Blaine said. "It worked."

Logan stood up, winced, and gathered his clothes. "You owe me a pair of pants Blaine," he said as he pulled his clothes on.

"Yeah yeah," Blaine said.

"Thank you," Logan said to both of them, his tone very serious.

Kurt and Blaine both looked up at him. "You're welcome," Blaine said. "See you tomorrow for practice."

"Yeah," Logan said and he went to walk out of the room.

Kurt jumped up and stopped him just before he reached the door. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but saying nothing is just getting people hurt. So I'll just say this, if you want some help, you should go see Julian. He cares for you **way **more than you know or you think. Understand?"

Something in Kurt's eyes must have given it away because Logan's gaze softened. "Really?" Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Kurt returned Blaine's side and cuddled up. "I can't believe it helped."

"I can't believe you let me do that. I mean, it's a whole level of trust that I've never seen someone have before."

Kurt smiled. "I do trust you Blaine. I wanted him out of your system. Now, everything inside you, all the little pieces of your heart and mind belong to me."

"Everything I am belongs to you Kurt," Blaine whispered.

* * *

><p>"Where Julian?" Logan entered Stuart house to see Derek lounging on the couch.<p>

Derek looked up and his eyes widened. "Are you medicated?"

"No," Logan said. "I'm just… better."

Derek let his eyes roam over him. The disheveled hair, the ripped clothes, the bruise on Logan's neck… "Did you have sex?"

"Now is not the time," Logan said in a normal and calm voice. "Where's Julian?"

"In his room," Derek said.

Logan didn't speak, just walked up the stairs and entered the boy's room. "Don't you knock?"

"Sometimes," Logan said and went over to sit on Julian's bed. Julian turned in the desk chair and watched as Logan sat with his back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. For someone who was as strong and arrogant as Logan, the position just screamed vulnerability.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm great," Logan said. "I came up here because you are the only person I trust with this."

Julian sighed. Moments like these, when Logan was medicated and normal, were the hardest on Julian's resolve to keep his feelings locked away. "Back on the medication?"

"No," Logan said.

Julian's eyes widened. "But you are so… calm. Normally, without the medication, there's always this edge of anger on you. Like you are barely containing yourself… did you get into a fight?"

"Not really," Logan said. "I let Blaine fuck me."

Whatever Julian had expected Logan to say, that was _so_ not it. "You did what?"

"It was Kurt's idea actually." Logan turned away from Julian's eyes and looked out the window. "We were fighting; Blaine and I, and Kurt suggested that maybe a small part of us needed to fuck just to have the closure."

"Even if that could work, which it's insane to think it would, you don't bottom Logan." Julian watched his friend very carefully.

"It did work. Being the bottom meant Blaine had control, which he lacked when we were dating and when we broke up. But I don't want to talk about all that, all you need to know about Blaine is that we've reached an understanding and he's insanely happy with Kurt. I no longer want to hit Blaine and I no longer want Kurt. This is about what's happened to me." Logan looked back at Julian.

"Did they hurt you?" Julian wished he didn't sound as weak and pathetic as he did.

"It hurt, yeah, but that's fine. It was supposed to hurt. No, this is about me. Look at me Jules, what's different?"

Julian looked, really looked, at Logan. And he could see it. "You are… in control. It's like, before you were always fighting to keep your anger away. Now, it's like you've mastered it."

Logan nodded. "It was the sex. When we finished, it was like a rush of something inside me. Giving away my own control, letting someone else control me, made me master my anger. It made the anger into something else."

"Jesus," Julian said. "That's… well it's amazing actually. Does this mean you are going to keep letting Blaine fuck you?"

Logan's attention had drifted to the window again. "No, Kurt was very adamant that it was a one off and I don't want Blaine. I do want someone though. I think it's kind of like me admitting I need help."

"But Logan, there is no one else." Julian didn't want to admit that he'd do it. He wasn't sure he could without getting hurt.

"Do you want to know why I'm here, telling you this?" Logan looked back to see Julian nod. "Before I left, Kurt told me that although he wasn't supposed to say anything, if he kept quiet he was sure people were going to get hurt. He also said that if I want help, I should come see you because you care about me more than I think. So I'm going to ask you once Julian, and you can lie to me and I'll never ask you again. Do you have feelings for me as more than just a friend?"

Shit. He was going to kill Kurt. He wanted to lie, but that new person that Logan was right now made him want to hold the boy. "I'm in love with you."

"For how long?"

"Freshman year," Julian said. "I figured eventually you would see that I kept coming back because of you."

Logan sighed. "You were straight Julian. I was already pushing the line with the innocent little flirting. If there were signs, I didn't see them because you weren't gay. If you had told me…"

"It wouldn't have changed how you felt about me Logan."

"You are wrong Jules," Logan said. "I'm your friend because I love you. I'd want more if I had known you were gay."

"Why would me being gay change how you feel Lo?"

Logan looked up and caught his eyes. "Because if you were gay, I could have acted on the dreams that ran through my head instead of trying to ignore them because I was so sure you were straight and any advances I made would just push you away from me. You have to know how attractive you are Jules and how special you are to those of us who know you. How special you are to me."

Julian was crying, he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. "Lo, I don't want you to be with me just because I have feelings for you."

"I have two reasons for being up here Jules. I could have ignored what Kurt said, pretended I didn't know, and let this fall away. But the moment I realize what Kurt was saying, I felt something. Something I'd been telling myself didn't exist. The same feeling I get every time you disappear into the night and its months before I see you again. That feeling that I might never see you again and how awful that would be. I came up here because I've had feelings for you, feeling I repressed because I'd rather have you as friend than push you away if you were straight. And because I need you so fucking much. I have to trust the person I'm with, because me giving up my control is scary enough for me. I need to know that the person controlling me, pushing me, is the same person who's going to love me and give me what I want, what I need, in the end. Blaine was a good first choice because after we worked through the hate, I knew he'd never just leave someone like that. He'd help me because some part of Blaine remembers why I am this way. I want you Jules, because you love me. You understand why I'm this way and you love me still. Because I know that you wouldn't hurt me and you wouldn't leave me after you got what you wanted. I want you Jules because **I **love you."

They were both crying and Julian moved, sitting on the bed and pulling Logan to him. Logan's face buried in Julian's chest and Julian stroked small circles on his back. "I love you too Logan."

"Kiss me," Logan said and looked up.

"No Logan," Julian said and he saw Logan's face fall. "Ask me for it."

Logan smiled, the biggest and brightest and most honest smile Julian had ever seen, and he knew that he could do this. He could love Logan and help him this way. "Please Jules, kiss me." And when Julian kissed Logan, both boys felt their hearts explode with the feeling.

* * *

><p>"I saw Logan and Julian today," Blaine said, coming to sit beside Kurt on his bed.<p>

"I saw them this morning," Kurt said. "It's amazing, how happy they both look."

Blaine looked over to the nightstand of Kurt's bed. "Where did the flowers come from?"

Reed, who had been deeply amerced in painting, laughed. Kurt scowled. "Derek sent them," Reed said. "He says that Kurt has his respect for helping both of his friends to stop being idiots."

"Harvey sent me vintage records," Kurt said, pointing to a box in the corner. "He said that when he asked Logan how he achieved his control and how he got over his issues with you, Logan said that it was all thanks to me."

"Oh tell him what Julian got you," Reed said.

Blaine raised his eyebrows as Kurt leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer. Pulling something out, he placed it in Blaine's hands. Blaine stared down at the keys before looking up at Kurt with shock. "He gave you a car?"

"He gave me a Porsche," Kurt said flippantly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Damn," Blaine said.

"I'm going to give it to Finn. He doesn't have a car and I don't need a car that flashy, it's bound to get me in trouble."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt. "You are the single most amazing person I've ever met. How did I get so lucky?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm the lucky one."

From the door, the twins pretended to gag. "Could you guys be any sugary sweet? I feel like the whole Windsor house needs to move a dentist in."

"Go away," Kurt said and tossed a pillow at them.

"We came to get Reed, we need his help." Reed looked over at the couple and decided he probably didn't want to be in the room right now anyway.

Once the room was empty, Blaine turned back to Kurt. "There's something we need to talk about. Something I need to say to you."

Kurt looked up at him worried. "Sure, what's up?"

"We haven't really talked about what happened with Logan. I feel like I should clear somethings up with you." Blaine flushed but he didn't turn away from Kurt. "I wanted you to know that it wouldn't be like that with us."

"What do you mean?" Kurt watched as Blaine's face got even redder.

"I mean, I want our first time to be romantic and special. And I don't want you to think that because of what you saw, that I'm not capable of that." Blaine looked away from Kurt, afraid of Kurt's reaction.

Kurt reached up and put a hand on Blaine's cheek, turning him so that their eyes met. "I know that Blaine. I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you are thinking."

"I just, I was so rough and so aggressive and I've never been like that before." Blaine started to cry. "At the time, I couldn't really think about much. But after it all ended, once I had time alone to think, I didn't want you comparing me to Karofsky."

Kurt's eyes flashed with anger and he put both hands on Blaine's cheeks, holding his head perfectly eye level with him. "I would never, ever, compare you to Karofsky. You told me once that if Logan didn't let up, I'd see something in you that you didn't want me to see. Instead of it coming to a fight, we resolved it a different way. Everyone has anger issues Blaine, and everyone would let go if they could. It's the amount of control that separates you from Karofsky, hell from Logan. Neither one of them could control their anger. I've seen you walk away from things just so you don't say or do the wrong thing. Because you care about people and you don't want to hurt someone. That makes you different than them." Kurt pressed a small kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you Blaine. That includes even the dark parts of you that you keep locked up. I have dark parts too, would you think less of me if you saw me do something like that? Did you think less of me when you saw me go off on Tabitha? Hell, I hit Logan once too. Does that make me like them?" Blaine shook his head. "So, stop worrying. What happened, it's in the past now. The future, our future, is now. And no one, not Logan, not Karofsky, **no one, **is going to stop us from being happy."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said and he pulled them down on the bed. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's chest. "Besides, who knows, in the future I might be ok with a little rough sex."

Blaine moaned. "You can't just say things like that Kurt! You tease."

Kurt laughed. They were ok. They were happy and in love and they'd deal with everything one step at a time, together.


End file.
